Reze (Chainsaw Man)
Reze (レゼ Reze) is a half human, half devil hybrid from Chainsaw Man. She is the main antagonist in the Bomb Devil arc of the series. Appearance Reze is a young woman who appears to be in her mid to late teens. She has slanted green eyes, long black hair that is partially tied into a bun, and wears a choker which seems to have a pin on the side of it. Personality At first, she seems to be a kind and gentle girl who has a crush on Denji, until she reveals to work for the Gun Devil. Her true personality is manipulative and brutal, as she is shown killing many Devil Hunters without care or mercy. She does, however, not enjoy killing and prefers to avoid it, unless necessary for her mission. History Reze first meets Denji at a telephone booth in the rain, which it seems to be by fate or a coincidence. She take an interest in him when he made a flower come out of his mouth and gave it to her. The next day, Denji met up with Reze at the restaurant she was working at continued to get to know each other better. They studied together, She was helping Denji on how to read since his lack of education growing up, even mentioned what a unfortunate, hard life he must've endured for a kid of his age. So she came up with an idea to go to school with him at night time. While they were bonding at a school they swam naked together, having a great time. After they were finished, Reze walked out to go to the bathroom and then encountered a strange man with a knife. She screamed and ran away from him while the bizarre man said while chasing her with a knife "I just want to talk". Reze ended up on the skyscraper of the school along with the strange man and while he made his first move by trying to stab her she evaded his attack, locked her legs around him and got him in a sleeper hold. Thus killing the man. She displayed her true colors afterwards when the Typhoon Devil appeared and payed his respects to her, referring to her as Lady Reze (or Reze-sama). After her fight with Denji and the Bureau, Denji wanted to meet up with her again at the shop that she worked at to finally accept running away and ditching the bureau and go to school with her. During her return to the place she works for to meet up with Denji, she encounters Makima. While Makima was speaking with her, Reze had her hand on the pin on her neck to turn into the Bomb Devil, getting ready to fight her. But before that was going to go down, she was taken out by the Angel Devil from atop of a building. She assumingly is killed by him. Gallery Reze.png|Reze when she first met Denji. Reze meeting Denji.png|Denji meeting up with Reze at the place she works at. Reze_walking_with_Denji.jpg|Reze and Denji holding hands together walking inside a school at night. Reze_and_Makima.jpg|Reze and Makima in Pochita's vision. Reze_Pose.jpg Category:In Love Category:Manga Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Teenagers Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Grey Zone Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortals Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Anti-Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Right-Hand Category:Deal Makers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Perverts Category:Sophisticated Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Mercenaries Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Love Rivals Category:Cannibals Category:Game Changer